1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) type C connector with a reinforced structure thereof by an insulative shell with the unitarily formed mounting legs in place of a metallic shell.
2. Description of Related Art
USB type C specification was issue on Aug. 11, 2014, which and hundreds of designs are made based upon. The Chinese patent CN204315771 discloses a USB Type C receptacle connector essentially in compliance with the corresponding specification. Anyhow, practically on one hand because the metallic exterior shield is formed by sheet metal, thus inevitably having s a seam after forming and the corresponding inferior waterproof character and shielding effect. On the other hand, the metallic shield may electrically interfere with the antenna if the antenna part is located too close to the connector. Moreover, the metallic shield may tend to be shorted if some dusts improperly touch and link the metallic shield and other electronic component.
An improved electrical connector without the aforementioned shortcomings, is desired.